Abyss of a Dream
by Yuugao Azamizu
Summary: One would think dreams of the mind would only stay as such, something never meant to be reached through physical means. But suddenly reality becomes something that should only be left in a world of fantasy and became brutally realized by one girl.
1. A Dream Come True?

One would think dreams would only stay as such, something never meant to be reached. But suddenly reality becomes something that should only be left in the world of fantasy and become brutally realized by one girl.

* * *

Why hello thar childrens! First fanfiction since Jr high…but I'm giving a shot at it again. D: don't know how it'll work out but if I don't get much response after the second chapter I'll stop and take it off and probably work on something else. Hope you guys like it and leave me a comment if you would like me to continue. This does have an original/self insert character just to give a heads up but mainly she's there to stir things up, not get romantic or anything. Hopefully you'll like her. tales of the abyss belongs to namco, nots meh.

* * *

Chapter one

A dream come true?

Sleeping…I knew I was dreaming. This place was familiar…

How?

Glowing flowers reflecting the moonlight softly back into the night's crisp air. Distant sound of waterfalls echoed gently around her. Where was this? I looked out into the distance to see the dark waters that lay beyond. The name just barely on the tip of my tongue.

Change

Where am I now?

A familiar face?

I stared down at a Cheshire cat like smile.

Tokunaga?

Funny, how did I get him?

Where am I now?

I turned down a large marble hallway towards the sound a faint chatter.

An alarm buzzed in the background bringing me to the surface of awareness. I blinked my eyes open soon regretting it as soon as I did. I screwed them shut again to try and banish the pain I just brought upon myself by gazing into the morning light.

"God damn it" I cursed softly to myself as I flopped onto my other side, the side away from the painful light.. "Why must her alarm be so frikken loud."

I only had ten more minutes till I had to officially get up and I wasn't moving an inch away from my soft, comfortable, warm bed. Instead I would spend this time remembering my dream last night. I smiled to myself as I remembered everything in detail. I had a Tales of the Abyss dream and it was quite awesome…well at least to me.

"It was so vivid too, why'd I have to be waken up" I pouted softly.

A soft knock of my door got my attention and I saw my mother peeking in on me.

"Time to get up K.C."

Same shit, different day. Already I was yearning to go back to my world of dreams but I had reality to tend to at the moment.

Time flew by considerable fast and I was able to embrace my world of dreams once again.

Green

I was inside of a massive forest thick with life. I started walking, careful of where I allowed myself to step. Suddenly movement caught my eye and I turned to face the black beady eyes of a wolf like creature. Alarm shot through me and I broke eye contact to look for a weapon of defense, which turned out to be a very wrong move.

Next thing I knew I was forced to the ground by a massive weight, I had only been able to get her arm up to protect me which turned out to be a good thing. Good because I was able to keep myself from being killed…bad because well you know a giant wolf like creature was using my arm as a chew toy.

Next thing I knew a piercing scream of agony escaped from me throat..

Wait…I was screaming…as it was because of pain…but pain wasn't real in dreams and even if it felt like it didn't hurt like this did. This felt real and that was wrong.

"Get off" I manage to roughly yell through the pain and punched the beast in the nose.

This only succeeded in it clamping down harder into my flesh.

I cried out louder and tears were distorting my vision…my vision was distorted..but..that never happened! What the hell was happening?! What was going on?

I should have woken up by now.

Suddenly a blast pushed the monster up and off of me, luckily no chunks of flesh had been torn out in the process. A sudden rush of relief that I might make this through washes over me as I push myself into a sitting position and turn to face where the attack came from. My eyes instantly meet with an emerald eye and haired youth clad in ceremonial white robes. My jaw almost dropped as a recognized the boy.

Fon master Ion.

He was **THE** Fon master Ion.

And he was in my world of dream turned reality. My heart almost skipped a beat. Does this mean I'm located in some kind of world like Tales of the Abyss? What if a was located in that exact world. But I would have to contemplate about that later because I see his mouth moving but I didn't hear any words coming out. I tilted my head in confusion. He got the message and repeated the question as he jogged up to me.

"I are you alright?" he asked as he knelt beside me trying to catch his breath.

"Y-yes." I answered, my voice wavering from the pain that I was in." I was just bitten I'm sure it'll heal fine."

That was me mainly saying that for my sake, not his because my arm was hurting like a bitch and I didn't know how long it take me to get over this pain so starting off with positive words was probably a good start.

"Good, I'm glad to know." He said, obviously ok that I thought it was good. I wasn't,buy hey not about to throw a bitch fit over my lie. I glanced over his shoulder and noticed two distinct wolf like shapes looming close.

"Were you followed here, because I think we have unexpected 'friends'." I told him quietly, focusing on the shapes behind his back.

"It seems I accidentally brought some company and we still had another guest."

"So that makes three." I confirmed.

He smiled, his chest still rising heavily, he still hadn't been able to catch his breath.

"Just stick close to me."

He raised his hand into the air above him.

It was beautiful yet terrifying to see a rainbow of light escape from his palm. He then slammed it down into the ground and a glyph appeared in response underneath both of us and the wolves. Within the next moment I felt what could only be described as a rush a pure power pass them up and obliterated the wolves where they stood.

The only thing I could think to describe this power at the moment escaped through my lips in an awed whisper.

"Awesome"


	2. Hello

Chapter 2

Hi! Chapter 2 is here and I'd like to give a special shout to Culinaromancer! Thank you for the review. I read some other reviews for other stories and what people like to see and I'll try and keep the situation and character's as real and true as possible so please bear with me as I work my way through this. Also just to tell you I'm going to go all the way to the fight with Liger-mama before I decide on this.

* * *

Ch.2, Hello

Ok so through this ordeal I have come to a conclusion of a few things.

One.

I seem to either be in the game Tales of the Abyss or something like it.

Two

I'm not dreaming, I'm clearly bleeding all over. Also I seem to be wearing my favorite night dress. It's spaghetti strapped, too long and totally from the 60s with it's small floral patterns. Rad.

Three

Pain really sucks and I better start applying pressure to my wound before I start bleeding to death.

And four.

Ion really over exerted himself and looks like he's about to faint. .

Now to access the situation

Ion is breathing even heavier and faster that before.

"Are you ok?" I ask him softly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He answered and gave me a reassuring smile. Then he put his hand on his knee and tried to lift himself up.

"Ah! Don't do that! You'll black out!" I warned but it was too late. He wavered on his feet and fell down to the ground.

"Fon Master!"

I looked up to see two other familiar characters that I recognized.

Tear and Luke.

Already Tear was at his side and propped his head into her lap.

"Hey are you ok?" The woman asked leaning over him in a concerned manner.

"I-I'm fine. I just used to strong a Daathic fonic art. But this girl that I found was bitten and bleeding pretty badly." He mentioned as he slowly sat up.

Tear looked up from Ion and then over at me.

"Here let me see it"

Silently I obeyed her and held out my arm. Gently she touched her fingers onto my wound. Which hurt by the way and I involuntarily flinch at the contact. She used her other hand to brace my arm

Soft cool light omitted from her hand and slowly I felt the pain begin to ebb away till it was no more. Nothing but faint white scars was left on my arm afterward. She let go of my arm and after a brief overlook at a closer level I let my arm hang at my side.

"Thank you, I really appreciate that." I told her, trying to sound as sincere without sounding fake.

Tear nodded in acknowledgment and stood up, the Fon master followed suite and I decided to join the crowd.

I soon realized that I was the shortest one there.

Oh well nothing new in life.

Ion looked over at the two new comers and his eyes lit up in realization.

"Oh, you're the two from Engave yesterday."

"I'm Luke" The redhead introduced with a confident smile.

"Luke…That means 'light of the sacred flame' in ancient Ispanion, that's a nice name" Ion said thoughtfully, his smile ever-present.

"I'm Locrian Sergeant Tear Grants, 1st Platoon Oracle knights Intelligence Division under Grand Maestro Mohs' command."

"Ah you're Van's younger sister, I've heard of you. This is the first time we've met, isn't it?"

My eyes darted over to the red headed boy, I remember this part. I study Luke's face as it contorts into an enraged snarl.

I guess I'll step in since it's introduction time.

"My name is K.C." I entered in smoothly before the boy could,"And thank you earlier for what you did, I'll try and make it up to you."

"No, you don't have to do that at all." Ion said waving off his deed from before.

"Please, it's the least I can do, at least let me travel with you till I'm able to." I asked of him knowing I had to stick with him for now until I figured out my situation.

"K.C., I really don't think-"

"Please." I begged one final time.

The boy frowned, thinking over the situation that I presented. After a moment or two he closed his eyes and nodded solemnly.

"Ok…at least for now."

I smiled kindly at him, trying not to let my excitement show through of how happy I was.

"Thank you….oh by the way, I never got to catch your name."

"Oh, my name is Ion."

"Hello Ion!" I chirped happily.

Then I thought it'd be polite to at least greet the other two so it didn't seem like I was hogging the conversation.

"Hello Tear! Hello Luke!" I continued

Tear looked slightly mystified while Luke let out a small 'tch'.

I smiled in elation, my plan to distract Luke from random not needed accusations was a success.

Suddenly a rustle was heard from some nearby bushes right off the beaten path that we were on. A small yellow creature, somewhat ignorant of it's' surroundings just walked out into plain view.

"It's a Cheagle!" Ion exclaimed identifying the creature as it wandered aimlessly ahead.

"So they do live here! Come on we're going to catch that thing!" Luke said as he dashed ahead to see where the creature wandered off too.

Tear wandered half heartedly after him while Ion waited on me.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked softly to me, a look of worry and concern was in his eyes.

"Positive" I said with a confident smile, nodding to show my assurance of the situation.

"Hey it's going to get away!" Luke yelled from the path up ahead.

"Let's go!" Ion declared enthusiastically.

But only I knew out of all of them just how big this journey would be.

* * *

whoa, a little shorter than I thought. I'll try and make this a lot longer next time...like more than 3 pages.

* * *


	3. Shoes and Lack Thereof

An update, oh happy days! I'm sorry it took so long and I'm really trying to work on everyone's character to make them as non ooc-ish as possible. Hopefully I was able to catch that just right. Any critic is welcomed and I hope you like this. Btw this is like twice the amount of the other ones!! Like 7 pages worth if that's note worthy. Also a thanks to Culinaromancer and Nohaydeque for helping me and keeping me going with their reviews!

* * *

Having no shoes really sucked. I figured this out pretty quickly while walking with the group. It's nice to go au natural once in a while but seriously I like shoes, specifically, boots. I LOVE Boots…But enough about that let me tell you about what's going on. So far Ion, Tear, and I are having trouble keeping up with the energetic youth in front of us. He keeps on running almost out of sight till Tear calls out and asks him to wait. He then back tracks to us and then runs up ahead again thus repeating the cycle. And this has been going on for an hour…I am not amused and neither are my feet. This is about the fifteenth time Luke has come back and he decides to strike up a conversation with us.

"Hey why are you two out here if you can't fight?"

He had to pick the worst question to ask.

Good thing I'm a good BSer. Special thanks to my mother's side of the family, my skills are honed well because of you.

Ion went first because I wasn't about to say anything.

"I'm here because I wanted to investigate on the cheagles." He states simply and then all eyes went on me.

Oh joy, hopefully this works.

"I…don't know how I got here." I stated while looking at the ground, adding a slight hesitation to my voice in the beginning. I then looked up at them, studying their individual reactions.

Well I have them thoroughly confused from what I could see. Ion looks puzzled, Tear looks contemplative, and Luke…well I think it's secretly a blond…

"What do you mean you don't know how you got here?" He asked finally after a good stare down.

"Well I mean I woke up here in this forest, I don't know anything aside from when I woke up." I said slowly, thinking through what I was saying.

"Oh…well I'm sure you'll remember later." Luke stated.

"Thanks…I really hope I do 'cause it'll really suck if I can't." I mentioned.

Then the awkward silence came. I know I never mean to do this, but I think it just happens whenever I first meet people. When I say something so weird and no one can make a response to it because they don't know me well enough. I let out an exhausted sigh and leaned my head to the side.

"I don't know about everyone else but I'm getting sort of tired, can we take a break?"

"Not until we find that cheagle." Luke snapped and then went up a head to try and find the small animal.

"Ok then...not until we find the cheagle." I sighed and then trudged along, still picking my way around where I need to step.

Not even a minute later a yell of distress was heard up ahead from Luke. Tear was immediately sent running and Ion and I were left a little behind because…well obviously we weren't as fit as Baywatch girl. When we caught up Tear and Luke were in the heat of battle with a few forest wolves. It was three against two and they were not doing so hot.

"A little help here!" Luke yelled as he tried to fend off two wolves at once.

"I can't I'm holding off my own!" Tear yelled back while trying to get a throwing knife in a vital spot.

"Hey other girl, help us out." The boy demanded.

"I have no weapon!" I yelled back.

"I have a spare sword in my pack, go get it!"

"Fine!" I yelled and rushed over to his thrown away pack and saw a wooden handle sticking out I grabbed up the wooden stick and rushed in without thinking to help Luke.

And just to tell you ahead of time things didn't turn out so well…

After retrieving the wooden sword I quickly realized that it being made out of wood instead of metal I would have to swing it like a bat instead of cutting.

Oh fun.

I rushed at the animal closest to me and tried to lift the weapon. That's when I realized another essential matter. This was way too heavy for me to swing around.

"What the hell?! I can barely lift this! Does this have a lead core or something because it's pretty ridiculous!"

"I don't know and I don't care! Just attack the other one!" He growled.

"Whatever." I growled back with my own ferocity and then took a swing at the animal.

The wolf yelped and took a few steps back. After shaking the pain away from its head it turned its full undivided attention to me.

"Well hell." I cursed and tried to seem brave under the beast's stare.

"Did it ever occur to you that Ion saved me before? I called out, not daring to even take my eyes away for a second.

"Well you know, I figured anyone could at least swing a sword." Luke retorted back at me.

"Are you kidding?!" I snapped giving Luke the full glare of my 'Are you stupid?' look. And that was the opening my opponent was looking for as it came charging full speed at me.

"Son of a-" I swung the sword at the wolf and the beast quickly dodged under and tried to tackle me. Luckily I was able to catch it on a back swing and make the beast stumble.

"Go for it's head!" Ion cheered me on from the sidelines.

"I'll try." I called back getting ready for another round of the wolf's attack when something knocked me over from behind.

A shriek of surprise escaped from me as I toppled over into the grass, a heavy weight pinning me down from behind. I forcibly turned, hurting myself in the process as I tried to bring a sword up to block any attacks.

"What happened to having my back?!" I yelled over at Luke as I jammed the wooden blade into the wolf's mouth and tried to wrestle the monster off of me.

"Who said I ever had your back, watch your own!"

"Says the guy who asked me to help him out! No more favors for you.-"

Before I could yell anymore at the red head I heard a soft thump. I looked up and noticed a small handle of a knife sticking out from the wolf's neck. A gloved hand gracefully pulled out the bloodied blade and kicked the wolf off.

Ignoring the bloody mess that was made I quickly thanked her and got up onto my feet, weapon ready as useless as I was with it.. But Tear being the ninja that she was took out the last monster with one swift blow.

"Well then…" I mentioned noticing that the battle was over. "I think that was about all the fun I could handle."

"Agreed." Tear mentioned.

As Luke neared us I roughly handed him back the weapon that I borrowed.

"I don't think I will be helping you out anymore unless you plan on teaching me swordplay." I told him with a sour tone, I was angry and going to let him know for as long as I was that way.

"I don't think you would want to learn from him, he's sloppy all over." Tear mentioned softly from my side.

Luke's eye twitched, obviously he over heard the criticism Tear had to offer.

"Whatever! Who said I need your help anyway. Plus it'd be such a pain to teach a girl."

"Oh I don't know.." I said while sarcastically tapping my chin in a classic thinking pose. "We all heard your girly scream and came to your rescue, and it wasn't even you who finished the battle but Tear who dealt the final blow to all of the wolves." I mentioned then crossed my arms over my chest.

"So what do you have to say to that?" I challenged with a grin.

Rage entered the eyes of the red head as his temper flared. When he finally opened his mouth to argue back Ion quickly interrupted.

"Please stop fighting you two! I'm sure that Luke's still learning but would still make a good teacher for K.C." He quickly pointed out.

A blush crept onto the boys cheeks from the praise but he quickly made it disappear.

"Fine, I'll do it. But don't expect me to go easy on you because you're a girl. Oh and one other thing, you have to refer to me as master from now on."

"Master?" I asked giving him an incredulous look.

"Yes since I'm going to be teaching you." He said with a sniff.

"Whatever floats your boat, Luke." I said and turned away and started walking a fast pace to distance myself before I did something like hurt him.

"I won't teach you unless you say it." The boy called from behind me.

"Fine, I just want you to know that you will be bringing what will happen onto yourself." I warned waving off his request.

I smiled to myself…oh yes; he will pay for that request. I'll make sure of it.

After that fiasco with the wolves, no monsters really dared to attack. The group just traveled silently through the twist and turns of the forest, though that didn't save us from ourselves.

"Are we lost?" I asked quietly as we took another turn. The sun was getting lower in the sky and it would only be a few more hours till it would finally set.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the cheagle's nesting ground in up ahead." Ion mentioned with an all knowing smile.

"How do you know where they live?" Luke asked, a suspicious look clouding his usually arrogant features.

"Oh, um…Actually, I was curious about the thefts in Engave and did a little looking. Cheagels are intelligent and peaceful creatures. It's not like them to steal food." Ion mentioned

Luke let out a humph when he decided to be less suspicious of him.

"Looks like we're both headed towards the same place then." He said finally

"The two of you came here to investigate the cheagles, too?" Ion asked

"I'm not gonna just let people accuse me of things I didn't do. And you're coming with us."

"Really you don't mind?" Ion asked, this time you could see he was ecstatic about the prospect of traveling with the group.

"Yeah, we already have this brat here," He mentioned and pointed in my direction," So I think it'd be good for you to be with us.

Wait…did that bastard just call me a brat?! Does he have any idea how old I am?

Tear immediately rejected that plan.

"How can you think of taking fon master Ion and a girl who can barely defend herself to a place so dangerous?!" She demanded, completely scandalized about the idea really.

"What would you like me to do with them? He'll just come back on his own and that girl doesn't have any memory at all. I've been thinking about making her a temporary servant since Guy isn't here." He argued back.

Oh…so I'm the servant kind of useful to him…go me. He'll probably make me do ridiculous jobs and say it's part of my training but never teach me. Oh yes, I've figured him out and if he tries that, my revenge would be sweet.

"I'm sorry I just have to know. Cheagles are the sacred beast of the order, after all." Ion mentioned quietly.

"See? Besides we can't just leave a guy with a face so pale he looks like he's about to die and as you said yourself a girl who can barely defend herself." He said with a haughty grin.

Tear looks like she clearly just gave up on arguing with him. Ion raised his eye brow just slightly in question to being called weak. Seems he just went along with what Luke was saying because he would get his way.

"Oh! Thank you so much! You're such a nice person, Luke!" Ion practically oozed.

I blinked in surprise…Ion sounded slightly sarcastic…Mr. nicey nice has a little bite. Well he was hanging around with Colonel Jade and Anise before us so I'm not surprised.

Too bad Luke's too much of a blond to realize and blushes like it was a compliment instead.

"N-no I'm not! Now quit saying stupid stuff and let's go!"

"Okay!" Ion chirped happily

"And don't use that weird Arte again." Luke warned the boy," You damn near passed out we'll do the fighting."

"You're going to protect me? Sir Luke I'm so moved!" Ion gushed.

I really don't think Luke realized that this guy can take out a small army.

Oh course Luke blushes, but even I find it hard to since the sarcasm…he's really good.

"Th-that's not what I meant! You'll just be in the way! Don't get all worked up about it. And it's just 'Luke', got it? Now, lets go!"

I wonder if he'll ever find out Ion could take out a small army…

"Okay Luke."

Suddenly the cutest, baby pink animal walked across our path

"Hey…is that a cheagle" I asked.

My voice called the animal's attention and it was suddenly frozen in it's tracks.

"It looks like it's still a child." Ion mentioned softly. I looked over at Tear just in time to see Tear's features soften and she started moving towards it.

Tear is a really nice person but if I was a cheagle I would be afraid of her too. Mainly because she looks like she would shank someone in a heartbeat, but that's beside the point. Regardless the little ball of fluff ran away.

"Hey that was a cheagle and it just ran away!" Luke stated and run up to see where it ran off to.

Hey captain obvious! What just happened again? I swear...

"Well it is a wild animal." Ion mentioned offhandedly.

"Their nesting ground must be ahead then." Tear stated.

"Oh I hope I can find proof!" Ion said, obvious worry was in his voice.

Luke mentioned something in a nasty tone of voice but I ignored him being as I finally recognized where the hell we were…and it was weird. Knowing what it looked like in the game and then seeing it in real life/dream/whatever the hell was happening was just simply amazing. A huge tree had taken root on a small island. Though instead of a huge gaping hole like it showed in the game it was a decent size, though something Luke would probably have to watch his head on. I lightly hoped forward toward the tree and followed the small beaten path there. Apples littered in front of the tree having the feel of being carelessly left behind. Continuing on with my ventures I peeked inside of the hallow. A presence soon graced me and I found Ion smiling at my side.

I returned the smile and stepped in first.

And how I could describe what happened can only be stated like this. It was like I was greeted by an angry, flaming rainbow. Cheagles had rushed at Ion and I and tried to seem dangerous…it's hard to see a cute thing as dangerous until it bites you really…I didn't plan on being bitten anytime soon. Tear and Luke soon joined us.

Luke said something ignorant that I chose to ignore because damn I was tired and wanted to go to sleep.

Ion then mentioned that the order's founder Yulia Jue, made a pact with the cheagles and gained their aid.

Suddenly there was a mieu the quieted down every one of them and they quickly parted to allow another cheagle through.

And then I decided not to pay attention. I mean, I knew what he was going to say so why not stare and at least act like I'm somewhat there…at least I'm putting effort into acting while Luke is probably only going to focus on one thing and let everything seep out of his other ear.

Suddenly a cute blue bundle of blunder bounced up to meet everyone.

Oh geez, how adorable.

"My name is Mieu, nice to meet you." It squeaked happily.

The little guy looked us over and then Luke kneeled next to it and everyone followed his lead to try and get eye level with the little guy.

"Something about this thing is really annoying." Luke mentioned, an irked look already overcame his usual arrogant one.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Mieu apologized quickly.

Luke raised his fist in anger and shook it at the poor thing.

"Argh! You're gonna drive me nuts! I should roast you and eat you right now!."

"Um, we already have food; I don't think you need to go to such drastic levels just yet." I mentioned offhandedly.

Tear gave me this shocked look that made me immediately break eye contact with her.

"Geez, it was just a joke." I mentioned softly and stood up and stretched my arms high.

I covered a yawn with my hand and quickly noticed twilight was approaching.

"I don't think there's much we can do now, I'm going to ask the Cheagle elder it we can stay here tonight." Ion told us and headed over to where the Elder had retreated..

"Sounds like a good idea, I'm beat." I mentioned and quickly found me a napping corner. Soon a few cheagles joined me and I formed my own little sleepover.

"So I'm guessing we're good?" I asked when Ion when he walked by and sat with in a close proximity.

"Yes, he said to make ourselves at home." He said with a smile. Luke and Tear soon joined us and at least Tear and Ion engaged in some small talk. I just closed my eyes and tried to drift into sleep.

As much as we didn't really know each other, we slept kinda close. I mean plenty of space but just near enough in case of an emergency. I let my mind wonder a bit.

I wondered if I would be accepted easily into this group. So far I liked everybody… well Luke could use some work but that was a given. I was sure I would probably be fast friends with everyone in no time.

Oh Hell, I forgot we're fighting the Liger queen tomorrow.

I'm so screwed.


	4. And So the Adventure Begins

I'm thinking about rating this fic R because there might be pirates in it har har har arrrr. J/k it might get a little gruesome and I don't know. Maybe it's still worth the T not sure…I'm sure ya'll will tell me if it does or not.

On with the story...and PLOT. OMG.I mean there was the guaranteed plot but aside from that…maybe I meant purpose.

Tell me what you think if you would.

I have links to pics of K.C. you anyone wants to take a gander.

10 pages :D

Also I'd like to give a special thanks to Culinaromancer, nohaydgue and Kazegami-inkpot! Thank you so much for the reviews, they really do keep me going and any critique helps me write this better.

* * *

I was dreaming…or was this reality? It was so hard to tell the difference anymore and was getting rather frustrating.

I was standing in the middle of my living room

I glanced over at my clock.

1:45

Mom would be at work right now.

I wandered throughout the house. Everything was how I left it before. Everything was the same. I walked back into the living room and looked at the clock again.

1:45

"The hell?" I muttered and glanced at the kitchen time.

Same.

I watched the clock in the kitchen and then counted to sixty.

Nothing changed.

Now this was confusing. I walked calmly over to my living room window and peeked out of the blinds and looked out to the sky.

A bird was frozen in mid-flight.

As awesome as seeing that was, the whole situation overall was disconcerting. There could only be one explanation for this.

My house seems to be frozen in time.

I sighed and pulled away from the window. I was going to see if there were more fun and exciting frozen in time thing to see outside of my front door. I walked over, unlocked the door and stepped outside. And then I immediately cringed in regret to that decision.

By walking out of my front door I seemed to have walked into another dimension entirely.

I glanced behind me and my house was gone. Life just keeps getting better doesn't it?

"Well just fan-frikken-tastic." I muttered as I observed my surroundings.

And let me tell you, this place looks like it crawled out of a horror movie.

I seemed to be in an empty cement parking lot underneath a brownish red cloud covered sky. Debris littered here and there but it wasn't trash debris like a paper cup or something. It was like random lead pipe debris and metal flecks everywhere. Then I took a closer look at the ground and flinched away involuntarily. What looked like dried blood almost completely stained the ground.

"Ew." It just sorta came out because I'm standing barefoot on this stuff.

I looked out into the horizon, I was fully expecting a zombie battle at this point and I don't know how that lead pipe will do me in such a battle…maybe I could shimmy up a light post of something if I needed to. Hmm zombie battle plans.

Thought all I could see was fog on the horizon, no zombies or anything, which was good.

"Have you come for the tea party, Alice?"

I turned around surprised, last time I checked I was completely alone in this place.

I then immediately had to hold back a gag.

I seemed to have walked into the tea party from Hell.

I was at the end of a formal cherry wood dining table. Each seat neatly sat a sharply dressed decapitated corpse and in front of those corpses their skull that had a neatly cut out hole and what seemed to look like tea steaming out of them.

I looked down to see who my host was. A young man who looked around my age smiled wickedly at me from underneath his top hat. He was dressed in a sharp pin striped suit and overall handsome from what he showed. I noticed he made sure to tilt his head forward; it seems he was hiding everything else but his gruesome smile in the shadow of his hat.

Then I noticed something off about me and I looked down and immediately cringed at what I was wearing.

It seems Alice was appropriate because I was definitely looking the part all the way down to my little mary jane shoes.

"Well hello Hatter." I greeted back after taking in my new outfit." What a nightmarish display you have here today."

"Why thank you! Come, sit, we'll have a chat." And then with a motion of his hands a chair came up from behind me and sat me gracefully as buckling my knees behind me can do.

Let's start off aggressive!

"I believe I'll get right to the point, do you know what's going on?" I questioned folding my hand on the table in front of me.

"Why Alice, how unlike you to get to the point." The hatter said with mock offense.

"I mind as well since I don't know when I'll be waking up." I answered back.

"You will wake up when I say you do." He answered in a rather ominous way.

Then it struck me.

I wasn't in my dream, but somehow in his.

I sat back in my chair now resting my hands in my apron covered lap.

"I was worried that I had been an unexpected guest, but it seems I'm the MVP of the party."

His grin on grew widen while a scowl grew on my face.

"You're a rather smart one aren't you?"

"I'd like to believe I'm self aware."

"Well then, Alice, I'll be blunt and tell you something before you step across the line." He said as he leaned forward on the table." Enter into anyone's dream and harm them in any physical or emotional way and I'll be the one to punish you, understand?"

I stared blankly at him.

Finally I was able to find my voice.

" I can enter dreams?" I asked

"Yes, yes you can."

"And if I hurt them in some kind of physical or emotional way, you in turn, harm me?"

"Exactly. I thought I'd lay down the rules before you start causing chaos." He answered then waved his hand in a shooing motion. "Now go away, it's bothersome for you to be here if I can't play with you."

And just like that, I was awake.

I needed some space and I needed it now after that freaky little episode.

Gently I nudged off my little sleeping buddies and got up and as silently as I could limp out of the cave.

Why limp? Because I'm use to a bed, not the ground and my back and legs were killing me. Once out of the massive tree trunk I stretched and cracked the kinks out of my back and legs. After I was done I crossed my arms across my chest and looks up into the twilight sky. Dawn would soon come. I used the quiet moment that I had given myself to think back on my dream…no it wasn't a dream…it was a warning.

It was very real warning that I should approach with caution.

Which brings another point into light; he probably knows everything about my situation and would ultimately be the one to help be out so that means I would need to probe him with question, though he'd probably dance around them if he's anything like the character he was masquerading as.

"Wouldn't doubt it for a second." I muttered darkly to myself.

I heard soft footsteps behind me and I turned around to see who it was.

"Good morning." Ion greeted with a warm smile.

"Morning." I answered," I didn't wake you did I?"

"No I'm just an early riser." He assured and came to stand beside me.

"What about you, did anything wake you up?" he asked.

I could have sworn he know what was going on because he had this look on his face.

"Just a bad dream but it's ok, I'm pretty sure I'll live." I answered playfully and waved off what had happened to me.

Then we heard some more shuffling and both of us turned to see Tear and a half awake Luke shuffle out of the tree. I'm sorry but I couldn't resist causing him pain.

"Well good morning sunshine!" I called out in the most annoying manner I could think possible.

Hah! I caused him to flinch!...And now he's giving me this weird look, oh well at least he looks more awake now.

"So when are you going to teach me, _Master_?" I asked him with a huge smile on my face.

"Ugh, you're so annoying!" He exclaimed, obviously it was too early in the morning for him still.

"Kay, whatever." A said and then looked behind Tear and look to see when the last addition to our party would be joining us.

And he came right on cue.

"Good morning everyone!" He greeted in his cute little high pitched voice.

And that is what made Luke snap.

After a random bout of 'child abuse' and me wanting to scream 'Don't shake babies!' Tear finally yelled at him to stop. Then we all learned that Meiu could breathe fire after his little display and then Luke deemed him to be 'a little more useful'.

Now was time to find Liger Mama, oh how depressingly fun. I still hadn't learned a single sword move or even have shoes. This needed to change and soon. Maybe Anise will be a doll and let me borrow some shoes…oh wait…she's sorta dirt poor and probably doesn't have any extras. DAMN I am SO screwed in the clothing department and probably for quite awhile.

So we're venturing farther into the woods because a cheagle told us that is where we would find the Liger queen. And so our first obstacle presents itself.

A river flowed with a rather fast current in front of us. Seriously, it looked like a creek in the game but no it was like 15 feet wide and I think as deep as about 4 feet. This wasn't working, I'd be swept away.

"I can't cross this, my clothes would get wet!." Luke argued with Tear when she suggested wading across.

"Well stay behind if you care so much about your clothes."She snapped at him.

"I'd float away if I try to go across." I mentioned softly.

I wish I didn't say anything almost immediately afterwards.

But luckily while I was getting a full glare down from Tear, Luke had a stroke of genius and ordered Mieu to aim his flame across the river to some old withered vines that were holding up and equally dead tree. And like magic we had a bridge to terabithia. Oh…bad reference…I'm the smallest girl here, though I doubt if I drown Luke would cry and ask my parents why they decided to cremate me.

Simple answer is my mom is cheap.

Anyway so we each crossed the makeshift bridge with no trouble, thankfully.

"Heh, what do you think of that?" Luke asked with a haughty grin

"I see… The tree's roots were rotten. Excellent thinking Luke." Ion praised

"Heh, it was nothing."

Luke was blushing like a school girl again and then Tear had to rain on his parade.

"Indeed. Mieu is the one who deserves thanks." She mentioned while glaring over. I really don't think she's a morning person at all.

"H-Hey!" Luke objected but before he could say anything else I interrupted him.

"Come on, Master, you have a Liger to confront." And then I made my merry way across the tree followed closely by Tear, then Ion, and Luke tagging behind.

We'd only walked about one hundred feet when Luke decided t ask a question.

It was about getting strong like how Ion was.

So he did realize his true strength! I basically ignored the conversation because Luke was being ignorant, but when wasn't he? Then I reflected about how I felt this morning. Which was sorta tired. I needed caffeine but I won't be getting any for a long while if I'm here. Well damn, oh well I guess. Maybe they'd have some kind of soda variation? Ah the hoped and dreams of the young. Anyway.

Luke had just made another dead tree fall and we crossed over but I noticed something strange up ahead pounding it's way back and forth. I was just about to suggest going around when Luke rushed at the monster, essentially forcing us into a battle.

It was a rock lobster!!

Just kidding, rock golem was more correct but that wasn't mattering right now because Luke was getting his butt kicked by the thing. Quite literally too. I was watching for a couple of minutes while they struggled then Ion nudged me in the side.

"Why don't you show them what you got?" He asked with a huge smile.

Flattery may have worked with Luke 'cause he was dumb. But me, I'm female, and usually when you try and flatter me you want something.

In this case I knew he wanted me to be a good Samaritan and help out.

Screw that, he was mean to me this morning and blew me off. I will let him suffer for picking stupid battles.

"But I don't have anything because Luke never bothered to try and teach me. He just said I was annoying so I figured I wouldn't get into the way." I answered carefully, playing the innocent game.

"Maybe this'll prove a point to Luke?"

"What, by getting hurt?"

"No, by showing that you're willing to learn and willing to put forth effort into your sword training."

"By getting hurt." I stated.

Ion gave me this look and then I sighed and waved my hands in defeat.

"Fine, fine. Let me grab the wooden sword from the pack." I said as I walked away from him and to where the stupid wooden sword was.

Once I had it I took a deep breath and faced my enemy.

"Time to dance." I said halfheartedly and rushed in the beat the rock to death with my modified wooden stick.

"Finally, I was wondering when you were going to jump in." Luke nagged as I whacked and ran around the golem, thoroughly confusing it since I was constantly out of sight…that was until it held out it's arms and started spinning.

Thank God I'm short.

Luke was flung a good fifteen feet away and looked like he wasn't getting up anytime soon by the way he held his rib cage. I fortunately was too short for that attack because it whizzed right above my head.

But after it spin it got a good look at it's surroundings and started to chase me.

"Ahh!" I yelled and started running in large circles, trying to keep it away from everyone while not getting hurt.

Tear finally cast a much needed spell.

"Nightmare!"

And that was that.

The monster collapsed upon itself and turned into nothing but rubble.

"Well that was anti-climatic." I mentioned and walked over and stood in front of Luke,

"Are you doing ok." I asked, trying to seem genuinely concerned.

"Just peachy." He said through gritted teeth.

"Good, get up because we need to move." Tear say from my left and he glared daggers at the woman as she passed.

"Here Luke." Ion said as he dropped his pack beside him with a smile. Luke lowered his head in embarrassment and muttered thanks to the boy.

I then offered a helping hand; he slapped it away then helped himself up.

Oh, so he was going to be like that then?

I'm sticking by my word then until he trains me, no more miss nice girl. Luke's off of my favor list completely.

So eventually after winding farther into the woods we went left at the split of a forked path and came across a large din.

Well let the fun begin.

"So I'm guessing this is the Liger queen's nest?" I asked

"Seems like" Ion answered.

Then we went into the dark hallow to where the enemy awaited. Particularly two vicious pups that after a slight struggle, Tear and Luke overcame. After we further down light became rather scarce, making it really hard to see. Then there was a small glow of light ahead and we entered into a rather large chamber. Small strands of light filtered in from the knotted roots that made the ceiling and then where the most light focused was on the large animal that was resting in front of us.

Seriously though, she was just chilling.

"That must be the queen." Tear mentioned quietly, not wanting to disturb the beast in front of us.

"The queen?" Luke asked, a tad confused for Gods know why, we've been talking about a Liger Queen the whole time and now he brings it up.

Whatever I think I'll just zone while they came to their decisions on what to do…Though looking over the situation overall, I would not have chosen Mieu as the negotiator. I mean come on, if the little guy burned down my home I wouldn't want to see his mug for years. Even then maybe not.

Suddenly mieu rolls to my feet and I'm broken away from my zoning to look down at him. A vicious roar rips through the air. I look up at the ceiling as I hear a shifting noise from above and a large rock falls towards Mieu and I.

The next thing I know Luke is at our side and destroyed the rock before it crushed us.

We both just gave him this look.

"Don't get me wrong. I wasn't protecting you, I was protecting Ion." Luke snapped at us.

"Why are you over here if Ion is over there." I asked, pointing at the Fon Master who was right behind Tear.

"Shut up!" He snapped and then we focused on what Mieu had to say.

He looked like he was about to burst into tears, I would have hugged the little guy but I was afraid to get strange looks.

"She says she's going to feed us to her children!." He cried out.

Ok..the rest of the talk I knew from here was rather boring, so I was going to spice things up K.C. style.

"Oh? Then tell her to bring it." I said with a rather wicked smile. "Luke'll take her out any day!"

"What?! Don't suddenly volunteer me for things!"

"But master, if you're all big and strong, when can't you take her on?"

"Well.." He hesitated and then I nimbly crossed behind him and shoved him forward to face the large queen.

Screw morals I want to get out of here and get me some shoes.

Yes I realize that sounded really cold but after you've walked barefoot for two days on cold hard ground you'd feel how I felt.

Which was me wanting to speed things up.

Tear soon dashed forward after Luke stumbled in and they started attacking the queen in all of her glory…which was a lot if you looked at the mass of her. I watched Tear and Luke go after her for a few seconds and then turned around the see Ion giving me a look of disapproval.

"Sorry, no offense to you," I apologized to him, "but you're not guilt tripping me into this battle."

A series of emotions played over him.

First he looked a little shocked that I would suggest such a thing then he looked a bit rueful at his actions then smiled an apologetic but mischievous smile at me. Don't ask how that worked out. He probably wasn't expecting me to catch on to his small act. I already knew he was a really nice guy; he just sometimes played people up. As I mentioned before, probably something he picked up from Jade and Anise.

I looked at the battle that was raging in front of us then sidled so that I was between the Fon Master and the battle.

"Hey Ion I think the battle is about to get really rough, you might want to step out of the den." I told him. But before he could replay two new arrival had come.

"So this is where you've been." A playful voice asked from behind both of us and we turned to see none other that of the handsome Colonel Jade Curtis pushing his glasses closer to his face and a silly grin on his lips. Anise was close by and quickly dashed towards Ion's side and immediately started fussing over him.

"Looks like quite the battle is going on." He mentioned casually as he watched the two fighters struggle against the Liger Queen.

"It is, I believe they could use a hand if you're willing." I mentioned to him.

He gave me a look over, sizing me us I think. I wonder if he did that to everyone. It was rather creepy.

Then we heard Luke and Tear bickering on the field and then the beginning of the end of that battle started when Jade decided to step in.

"Allow me."

And so we did.

And let's just say it ended with a bang.


	5. The Chase

Answers time

Mikol-Yeah, she really is that kind of person. I always use to yell at the T.V. "Somebody slap him!" And when Guy punched him across the face I cheered. But since I'm still working the direction of that story she may or may not be at those emo moments...most likely will though.

Culinaromancer- K.C. already knows plenty of things beyond her years and understands plenty. I think she was more of hoping to teach Luke (And maybe Asch too) about appreciating life instead of going about their suicidal rampage that they do in the game. But they probably wouldn't listen anyways.

Also thank you for the reviews!

* * *

So I'll tell you what just happed and the main source of my fury right at this moment.

Jade wanted to leave me at Engave.

I tried to reason with him and told him that I had a debt to Ion. Now I loved Jade in the game, but that damned old man tried to tell me that it didn't matter. Eventually our argument escalated to a point of where Ion had to step in and inform Jade that I could stick around until I paid the debt back.

AND THEN HE HAD THE NERVE TO TELL ION NO PETS ALLOWED!!

So I was left in Engave.

And I was the essence of fucked.

Jade waved a merry goodbye to me and smiled that damned smile of his and Ion apologized profusely at leaving me in the village. He said that he spoke with Rose and that she would be helping me find where I belong.

So now I was left all along in the village.

I was angry.

I was so fucking angry.

And I felt like crying because if I wasn't with them then I didn't know what was going to happen to me. But I'm a big girl and refuse to cry in public, mainly because it makes people feel awkward.

So I just made myself suck it up.

I stood in the middle of Rose's house, it was rather quaint and smelled slightly of citrus. I was across the room from the elderly lady. She looked in a worried manner from me and then down at her feet in a thoughtful manner. She really didn't know what to do with me. Finally I got sick of waiting, I had to catch up. I needed to be with them.

"Mrs. Rose?" I quietly called to her.

She looked up at me in surprise, I don't think she knew I could talk because I did all of my talking and yelling as we were making our way to the village. Hell I refused to say goodbye to Ion, even though I loved the poor guy.

"If you could provide me with good travel clothes and a sword I should be ok." I told her as I looked her in the eye.

To say the least she looked rather surprised. I'm a rather petite girl and looked young for my age so I think she doubted my potential to protect myself, Hell I even doubted it, but I needed to chase after them.

It took her a minute but she finally replied.

"I'm sorry but I made a promise to the Fon Master that I would help you find your family." She told me in a rather stern motherly fashion.

As honest as she was, she wasn't my mother, so I wasn't scared of her.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Rose but I can do it my own. If it was meant to be, then I'll find them." I told her and gave her a classic confident smile.

"Either way I'll be leaving, I can't stay here."

Then she gave me this shocked look, like she couldn't believe what I was saying. So I decided to say something reckless like a teenager would.

"Sorry, but I got my first taste of adventure and I won't be able to let it go anytime soon. I'll either leave now as I am or you can let me leave better equipped." I told her in a very straight and to the point manner.

She seemed silent in thought for a moment and then had a confident look of her own.

"Take a bath first and then we'll fit you with some spare cloths."

I gave her a big smile.

"Thank you."

And I meant that from the bottom of my heart.

I was washing myself quickly and thoroughly. I didn't know how far they would get and I didn't know when the attack would be. I thought my best bet would be St. Binah or at least outside of it where I could intercept Anise and tag along with her. Assuming that's why she hadn't been there before, I had an inkling of a feeling that she went straight to the port but one could never be too sure.

Where I was finally done I stepped out and quickly dried myself off. I looked back at the tub and noticed that the water was a very icky shade of brown.

Ew.

I quickly reached in and pulled the plug.

I dried off my hair and took a brush to it and parted my hair to the side. I took a peek in the mirror. Honestly I looked a bit frazzled, I quickly changed the expression that I had to a calmer look. But before I could step out the door, something rather startling happened.

Suddenly someone fell through the roof. I mean, I knew it was made of straw on the outside but I guess I didn't take my time studying it from the inside. And now it was looking a bit unstructured. Thank goodness I had a towel wrapped around me, I pulled it even tighter just in case.

Slowly the person lifted themselves from the rubble and tenderly started rubbing their head and unsteadily got back onto their feet. Then I recognized the person immediately once they lifted their head.

Guy Cecil

I think I found my ticket back to the gang.

Though that knowledge didn't stop my initial reaction.

"The hell?" I asked as I quickly backed up against the door to give him room, though as nice as the bathroom was, it was sorta cramped.

"Urg, I didn't expect that to happen." He moaned and then noticed he wasn't the only person in the room. He must have still been in slight shock when I spoke.

And then he noticed my gender and also noticed how close we were in the small space.

"Agh! Stay away!" suddenly he was against the wall and on top of the bath tub trying to get as far away as possible and shaking like a leaf on a tree on a very windy day.

"Um, are you ok?" I asked softly, hoping he would calm down and at least stop shaking. He was too cool for that in my book.

"Uh...yeah...just don't get to close please"

And then he realized that hey, I was just in a towel.

He yelled out once again and held out his hand in front of himself as if to cover me from his vision and then covered his eyes with his other hand.

"P-please get dressed."

Honestly can't anyone be mature?

"Oh grow up!" I told him and then opened up the door and shouted into the house.

"Mrs. Ro-ose! Some weirdo fell through your roof and into the bathroom."

I looked back and Guy looked like he wanted to die from the situation that he was in. I turned away from him and smiled evilly. This was all too amusing.

After dressing into what Mrs. Rose gave me (which fit me rather nicely) I walked into the dining room to see Guy talking with Mrs. Rose.

"So you had seen a Red headed boy with long hair?" He asked her in surprise.

"You mean Luke?" I asked him.

"Yeah, do you know where he went?"

"Yeah, the Malkuth army took him away." I told him

His look went from calm to murderous in seconds.

"Do you know where they took him to?" He asked, standing up from his seat.

"Not quiet sure but I was going to go out and see." I said with a smile.

"Huh?" He asked, a confused look over came his and then an underlined suspicious look.

"Oh, Colonel Jade left me here because I hadn't been able to learn the sword. Luke was suppose to be the one to teach me, but since he didn't I was deemed usless."

"What? You want to go out like that!" Rose asked, with a look of rage and concern.

"Mrs. Rose please trust that I'll be ok." I asked of the woman. I hadn't really expected her to be this concerned with me. But I needed to at least mirror their journey because they most likely had the answer to getting back home…well to get back eventually…if I could go back. Another thought for another day when I had the time to dwell on that thought and when I had more knowledge about what was going on besides the basic.

Then something unexpected happened.

"I highly doubt Luke would get around to teaching you the sword. If you like I could teach you the sword style I'm learning and in trade you could point us in the right direction of where Luke was taken."

"Deal."

"Good, by the way, why do you want to go out and find them?" he asked, his eyes gave me a calculating look

"Because I have a debt to the Fon Master." That was my answer and I was sticking to it.

"The Fon Master!? But wasn't he missing?" Guy asked, looking shocked at this information.

"He was with the colonel, but I don't know why." I told him. Of course I knew he was trying to deliver a peace treaty but Guy didn't know that, or wouldn't know until we got there and rescued them.

The man looked contemplative for a moment, though I don't blame him one bit. If I didn't know anything this issue would confuse me too.

"I believe I'm ready to go when you are." I told him, eager to get back with the group. I already had a small bag packed in my room with items that I knew I would need.

"Ok then, I'll show you a few sword moves that you'll need if we come across anything and then we can leave and try and catch up."

And so the chase began.

* * *

The teaching went down better than I expected, good news for once. Rose had given us a few more items for our journey after Guy patched up the roof, luckily it wasn't that bad and Rose didn't question what he was doing up there.

So finally we were outside of Engave and I was looking out to the horizon to see where the Tartarus could have gone. It really couldn't have been that far from where we were before. I knew it stopped at the cross-signs…wherever those were.

And then the sky went black.

"What the-" Then I looked up and held my tongue.

The sky was covered overhead with Griffins. And I knew they were heading toward te ship.

"Follow those griffins!" I told him and started dashing off in that direction.

Just to let you know, that dash didn't last too long and I think Guy was giving me a 'Man she's pathetic' kind of look. Oh well, like I care anymore what people think.

Wait, I have to get these guys to like me.

Damn it now I have to somewhat care.

I let out a groan of frustration.

"What's wrong?" Guy asked as he slowed down to my walking pace.

"Nothing, just thinking about stuff." I told him. Yay for vague descriptions on how I'm feeling.

"By the way, what's you name, I don't think I caught it before." He asked with a friendly smile.

"K.C." I answered in a similar friendly way.

"Just K.C.?"

"Yeah, that's all I could really remember."

That's right, weave the same story and keep in firm.

"Oh, that's too bad, something similar like that happened to Luke when he was younger." Guy mentioned.

"Is that so? What happened?" I asked, trying to seem concerned about already known facts.

"Well he was kidnapped by the Malkuth empire and when he came back he had no memory. And still to this day he could not remember."

"That had to be something really horrible if he has no memory whatsoever." I mentioned softly.

"Had to be something pretty bad if you cant remember also, right?" He asked and then I waved it off.

"I just woke up yesterday with no memory, I was told it could be a few weeks or even months to get it back."

"Do you think your family would be worried about you?"

"To be honest, I really don't know. But I believe it'll be ok. If I meet them, I meet them. If I don't, I don't. I'm just going to take steps forward instead of piddling around in circles wondering who I was and where I belonged."

"Wow, that's a really strong answer for someone who just lost their memory." He commented, and then he looked over to observe my reaction.

I shrugged off his accusations.

"I had a lot of time to think about this." I told him

He nodded in understanding.

I finally spotted the crossroad sign up ahead and noticed that the swarm of griffins where circling the air above way up ahead.

I had no doubt that that was where the Tatarus was.

"Well that looks bad." I commented as I pointed up at the sky.

"Yes, very."

"I have a feeling they are in very deep trouble."

"Wouldn't doubt it for a moment."

"Then let's hurry and stay out of sight, I'd prefer to not become monster food." I mentioned.

Guy let out a hearty laugh.

"Everything will be fine with the amazing Guy at you side."

"Modest are we?" I asked with a playful smile.

"Very, now let's hurry."

And so we did towards the ship that was being attacked.

* * *

An-Sorry guys I was having a hard time of where to go with this and I'm still not to sure of the direction I took hopefully this is likeable and flowed well. Not sure if I captured Guy right, hopefully I did. He always seems suspicious. And you know what they say; those who are suspicious are the most suspicious.


	6. Capture

Hey guys! Sorry for the late post, usually I try to post about once a week but life can get busy as everyone knows. Right now I'm participating within the renaissance festival so the late posting will most likely continue til it's over. Thank you so much culinaromancer and little-pocketmouse for the reviews!

Hope you enjoy!

It's not letting me add line break right now....really sorry guys...

Guy stuck to the forest, going through it stealthy as a ninja. I on the other hand was much slower and trying not to break too many twigs under my feet. I knew how to creep through halls silently, not ninja style through a forest. Guy looked like he was regretting ever taking me on this escapade…Hopefully he won't talk the colonel into leaving me at Engave again. Soon we were where we needed to be right outside of the ship when something crashed out of the window above. I covered my mouth in shock because I knew who that was. It was Anise falling out of the window after wrestling with someone over something. Oh wait, probably the peace treaty. Suddenly Tokunaga grew and was able to give the girl a soft landing then she quickly fled down the trail to St. Binah.

Hmm, so she did go that way.

Then all hell broke loose, Oracle Knights started rushing out trying to find where she could have gotten too. And they started searching the forest where Guy and I were hiding. He almost grabbed my hand to run but had a miniature freak out episode.

"Go!" I whispered shooing him off so he could point us in the right way.

Well to say the least that didn't go down too well.

"I heard a voice, quickly search the area!" I metallic echo-y voice called close to us.

Well that was surprising to say the least.

"Guy I'll get caught and you go on up ahead, hide or something. I'm too slow to follow and not as stealthy!" I demanded in my whisper voice.

"They'll kill you." He told me, looking like he wanted to tug me along but alas the x chromosome still scared him.

"Well then I'll distract them and you get them from behind." I said with a sigh. I seriously doubted they would hurt me, maybe take me prisoner for questioning or something.

"Sounds good to me." Guy said and then went off for cover while I 'distracted ' so guy could get them.

"Are you kidding!? There are to many for you to take on!" I argued in a whisper hoping not to bring much more attention to us. Maybe their loud stampeding would cover up my low voice.

"You suggested it, no time to argue." He said as he hid.

Great I made a plan that I didn't know what to do for. Already so many great memories, I might even be forced to make a photo album depicting moments like these. Something along the lines of 'Oh hey, Guy! Remember that time we distracted the oracle knights and I almost had a bleed out? Ah, great memories.

The hell if I'd ever start scrap booking.

Then an idea struck.

"Heeeere kittykittykittykitty! Heeeeeeere kitty!" I called out loudly, knowing they'd be able to here me.

Almost immediately the sound of metal clicking started heading towards me as I called my 'cat'. Suddenly one stumbled though to where I was and help out his hand in a stop motion at me.

"Halt! What are you doing here?"

I gave him my best 'are you stupid' look as I could manage.

"Looking for my cat…" I said slowly, "Have you seen him, he's a very cunning fellow?"

The knights now gathered in a circle around me as I counted the numbers I knew it'd be too risky for Guy to attack. So no hard feelings if he didn't rescue me as of now.

A knight close to the one who help out his hand tried his best to whisper though what could only be recognized as a metal voice amplifier on their heads.

"What do you think sir, she could be lying."

"That's possible." He answered. "She does have a sword on her."

Come on it's wooden! I have to bludgeon things to death to get a kill!

"We'd like to take you in for questioning." The one who wanted to be a spice girl finally told me.

Well hell.

"Seriously guys I need to find my cat before my mom knows I'm missing." I tried to reason with them.

"Sorry miss, please cooperate or we will have to use force."

I don't know about you, but I'm not about to take on 20 or so well trained knights.

Spice knight stepped forward to take me. I shied away from him but he quickly snatched my arm and started roughly dragging me to the land ship.

Man I sure could use a certain fellow who's afraid of women by now.

Now we were at the bottom of the stairs and working our way up.

Any moment now Guy.

By the time I was down the hall and being shoved into a room when I fully realized that, hey, Guy wouldn't be rescuing me anytime soon.

Damn it I take back what I said before, I do blame you!

I was thrown into a chair and on either side of me the guards had positioned themselves and drew their swords. What could only be spice knight stood in front of me with his arms crossed in a very stern manner.

"The inquisition begins now." He stated

I sooo wanted to ask 'did you was to be baby spice or ginger?' but I refrained because, a) He'd never get it, and, b) I'd probably be executed afterward. And even though I was in a supposedly tense situation, I was rather relaxed and worry free. Like everything was going to be ok and fine even though I was in a position for instant execution.

"What were you doing out there?"

"Looking for my cat." I answered calmly

"Where are you from?"

"Engave."

But before the he could ask anymore the door swung open and in came someone rather unsuspecting.

Asch the Bloody

"Captain, what are you doing here?" He asked, looking rather irked at the situation that he found.

Immediately everyone in the room came to attention before him.

"Sir, we are questioning this girl for information." He answered sharply.

"What for?" Asch asked, his sharp gaze immediately landed on me to analyze what I might be capable of doing, similar to what Jade did and just as creepy.

"She claims she was trying to find her cat."

Then Asch gave the captain a full glare of his 'You've got to be shitting me' look.

Least to say that was a classic to see.

"At ease." He told them and then took the captains place in front of me.

Now I know Luke and Asch was suppose to look the same, but you could definitely see a difference in how they overall appeared. But I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I'll probably think of it when I see Luke again…if I see Luke again.

"Do you know what's going on?" He asked, trying not to look annoyed that he had to take over what his captain was conducting.

"Not really."

"Do you know who we are?"

"No"

"Do you know where we are?

"I believe I heard someone call this a landship."

Wrong answer. His eyes immediately narrowed in suspicion.

"If you live in Malkuth, why don't you know what this is called, or in fact what the ship's name is."

"I guess you could say I live a bit under a rock." I answered with a nervous smile.

"Good ole over protective mom."

"Please spare me the life story." He said cutting me off from any potential tales I could spin.

He turned and faced his captain.

"Keep her here for now; I don't believe she'd try anything stupid like try and escape. When we go to leave take her with us and we'll drop her off at Engave." He commanded.

"Yes sir."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have some place of actual importance to be."

And with that, my encounter with Asch the Bloody ended.

But that was way too easy for what the hell was going on this ship. There was no way that I should have gotten off without some sort of penalty.

The church or the people were not that sparing in the game. I expected them to be as much as of this moment.

The captain then turned to the two knights that were guarding me.

"You two stay here and watch after her, I'll be back later when it's time to drop her off."

And when he said that, me being let go became less believable.

After he left silence engulfed the room and my question became almost unbearable. I had to ask.

"Is there perhaps a chance that I might be executed for being here?" I asked softly to them.

"What?" The one to my left asked.

"Sorry, it's hard to hear through these helmets." The one to my right told me. "Did you ask is there mishaps for one to drink beer?"

I had to hold back my laughter, they were as bad as me in saying what I thought I heard..

"I was asking if you'd like to play a game of 20 questions." I asked them louder, changing the subject to a lighter matter.

"Eh, I don't know." The one to my left said. "Think we might get in trouble for it?"

"Probably if we got caught." The one on my right mentioned thoughtfully.

And then the power on the Tartarus went out.

"What the?" Righty said in surprise. "What the heck's going on?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to check it out." Lefty told him.

"What about the girl?"

"She won't leave this room if she fears for her safety, isn't that right?"

"Er, yeah." I answered.

"Good, be here when we get back."

And with that I was left alone.

"What the hell? Was I left with the two dumbest knights or something?" I asked to no one but myself." Oh well, their loss, my gain." I said and opened up the door to peek out at where I was.

And that was a dead end. The ship was on lock down. My two knights were able to force their way through the door so I was left at what I assumed was alone.

Of course assuming makes an ass out of you and me.

I quickly ran down the hall and pushed at the door from which I used to enter the ship. Wouldn't budge.

"Well damn." I muttered and then looked out of the window to see how long the drop would be.

Which was waaaay to far.

So I was stuck.

"Time to explore then." I announced and started in on the first room to my left.

Empty of people, nothing of interest.

I continued this process till I explored every room.

"You'd think at least something a little interesting would be here or happen." I muttered to myself.

I sauntered back to the first room that I was pulled into, giving up on seeing any action and sat down on one of the beds available.

Suddenly fatigue washed over me and I immediately tipped over to the side. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was with in the dream world again.

This time around I was in a place that looked suspiciously like mushroom road. I was a pretty amazing sight to see all the colors shapes and sizes that they came it. There was a small path that seemed like it was meant for me to follow. So I did.

After following it a short way I came across the hatter again but he seemed to have a role confusion.

He was lying lazily on top of a few of the mushrooms and was blowing smoke rings from a hookah pipe that he had.

"What bad habits you have." I commented with a wry smile.

"Ah, so you finally came back, I've been rather bored. Entertain me." He demanded.

I lifted a brow in amusement.

"Since when did I become a plaything?"

"Since you entered my dream again."

"Well I might consider it, only if you answer a few of my questions first."

"And that is?"

Ok people, I could resist this.

"What are my magical girl powers?"

"Come again?"

"What are my magical girl powers?" I repeated. "I was sucked into this world and I can enter dreams and such but I want to know what kind of battle powers do I have."

I crossed my arms in front of me and waited for an answer.

The man let out a small chuckle and let the pipe slip from his fingers as he sat up.

"Well Alice, since you're so curious, I'll tell you of a two spells that you already know.

"Wait, how can I possibly know about them?"

"You do because I say you do."

"That makes no sense."

"But it makes all the sense in the world."

I looked at him in a dumb founded.

"Well then all knowing one, tell me about them."

"One spell allows you to put people to sleep and get a little insight on them and the other lets you travel places in your sleep."

"That sounds kinda cool actually."

"Kinda being the key word then?" He asked raising a brow in curiosity.

"One must test before the answer is definite." I replied.

"Oh by the way, that rather snobbish red head that you met was going to have you killed later on so I took liberty in moving you to a better location."

"Oh and where was that?" I asked, suddenly suspicious of him.

"A surprise." He said with a cheshire grin.

And with that I was awake.

And Guy was in front of me looking over the side of the ship.

"Well hello."

"Huh?" Guy whirled around in surprise to see me in fact he looked rather shocked.

"I was just looking for you, how did you get here?" He asked looking me over in a suspicious manner but had that great confident smile to cover it up.

"To be honest, a long story, but the good news is that I'm out now. What's going on down there?" I asked as I walked over to the side.

"A show down between the group of people Luke was with and two of the six god generals."

"Well that's bound to be one hell of a battle." I mentioned softly and looked over the side at them."

"Actually their in a bind at the moment, I'll be back in a second though."

And with that Guy was gone from my side and changing the tides of the battle below.

Well this was going to be one hell of a time.


	7. Spell

Not much to say 't know if Jade is very in character. Hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

Well Guy definitely likes to kick ass and take names later. In one foul swoop the man pounce on Legretta and scooped the Fon Master under his arm and ran for the safety of the group. Well played Guy, well played.

Things were windy from where I was so it was hard but I was able to hear some of the conversation.

Luke greeted his companion with a smile which he had not graced the group with before. It was the smile of knowing a familiar face and friend.

"Now enters the amazing Guy!"

"Guy! I never thought I'd see you in a place like this!." Luke called happily as he kicked the tin can knight over.

"I was looking all over for you and if wasn't for K.C. I don't know if I'd ever be able to find you." I could hear him say.

"What? That brat is with you?" Luke asked, a look of general distaste was plastered on his face.

And of course Jade couldn't help himself when he heard the news.

"Ah, like a puppy following it's master around, you have quite the fan club going Ion." Jade said with his ever sarcastic grin to the Fon Master.

Ion looked a little uncomfortable and embarrassed but none the less gave him a smile in return.

Unfortunately I couldn't hear what he said because the wind decided to picked up.

Though I could visibly see Jade laugh at his whatever he said.

Damn I wish I could have heard.

But playtime was quickly over when Legretta made her way onto her feet again.

At once Jade had grabbed up Arietta and held her by spear point. The pink haired girl let out a startled cry and the woman immediately froze and dropped her guns in defeated.

While I was looked down on the mute events below I noticed a noise that just wasn't there before. And it was coming from behind me. I quickly turned around and came face to face with something I'm really glad I turned to see. An Oracle knight was currently trying to sneak up behind me and probably put me out of my misery. He froze in place once I turned around, seeming not knowing what to do with himself now that he had been caught. But all of that soon changed.

The man let out a metallic battle cry and charged at me. I let out a cry of surprise and ran. That's right, I am running away from that crazy bastard and I have no shame in doing so because, a) he has a metal sword and, b) I have a wooden one.

Things just didn't match.

And then the guy started chasing me!

He was surprisingly fast for a man in a tin suit. Running around in circles was not going to be enough to deter him. I had to get out of reach and the only thing I could think of is if I went up. They had ladders to climb but anything I could do seems he could do better.

Hey maybe I could try my hand at a spell, I was told I could do that, right?

But I needed time to cast and this guy wasn't giving me time for anything.

Maybe I could fight back and see where that gets me. Guy was a really good teacher even though he was afraid to touch me and instructed me from 3 feet away. He was not going to get over that phobia soon was he?

I turned to face him, taking my sword out in the process. Immediately he went to take out my head and I swung up and parried. Splinters of wood went everywhere and I immediately regretted my decision.

His sword swing was so strong that it cut all the way the metal core of my sword. But that was the least of my problems the force was so bad that my arms tingled in slight numbness which made my hold on my sword weak. I was in a very bad position to say the least. And then an idea struck.

"Pick on someone your own size!"

Then I went for a fatal blow, I kicked where the sun doesn't shine.

First victory yay!

He crumpled on the ground before me. With a rough tug I was able to get my sword unstuck from his then I backed up giving battle room between me and him. I don't care if he was down and out for a while I was going to kick him when he's down…well not literally but I was going to practice casting.

I held out my sword horizontal from the ground and closed my eyes trying to concentrate on what I might be able to do.

Out of the darkness words came to my lips. To bad I was concentrating on getting a spell rather than getting and directing it properly, though I found out soon enough.

"Fall into the abyss of dreams, sleep!"

Everyone within a good distance stumbled from the force of my spell. Those closer fell into a deep sleep.

Wanna know how I knew they stumbled?

"What the hell?" I heard Luke curse from below. I ran to the side and waved in apology.

"Sorry! First time casting and I wasn't concentrating." I apologized to the group.

The female spell casters looked disappointed and angry, Jade on the other hand had his 'I know something you don't know' smile plastered to his face. But he always had that so I didn't care. Everyone else looked a bit miffed but overall fine well except Ion. He looked like he was about to faint but that's understandable, he just opened up a Daathic seal.

'Wasn't she taught how to properly control spells?" Legretta asked and then looked over to Tear as if she was the one who was trying to teach me.

"We simply didn't realize she had that sort of talent, but we'll make sure she knows how to properly control it in the future." Jade told her and then cast an evil smile in my direction." Isn't that right?"

"Y-Yes, I'll learn." I said while shying away from the side to get out of view.

Jade can be scary…very, very, scary. But I'd bet anything he'd get Guy to try and do it.

I snickered to myself. That would be a sight to see. I walked over to the knight, he looked out like a light.

Ha ha, poet and didn't know it.

Anyway.

I nudged him lightly with the toe of my boot, he didn't even flinch. So it seems this was sort of like Tear's Nightmare attack. And then something happened that could only be described as an option screen popping up in my mind.

"The Hell?" I said as I 'looked' at it.

"Option, See fear? Yes/no" I read aloud. And then raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

And then a vision suddenly took over my sight.

Alone. There was a man who sat alone in a war torn field. He didn't like it. No companions, no comrades. No one to joke or confide in. He hated this feeling the most.

Activate nightmare?

"Yes?"

And thus he was dreaming what he hated and feared the most. Being alone.

"Is anyone there?!"

No one's here.

"Can someone hear me?

No one can hear you.

You're alone.

Suddenly he let out a frustrated yell that scared me out of the vision.

I stood before him as he writhed in pain and frustration; stuck to let the vision I enclosed him in ride out.

"I think I'll take my leave here."

And I left to find a ladder and rejoin the group.

I don't think I'll be using that spell unless I absolutely need to. That would be to much for anyone. As I left I thought I heard someone laughing faintly. I looked around and saw no one. I shrugged and went on my way.

Finally I was able to reunite with the group but it seems the only ones sorta happy to see me was Guy and Ion. Well this was going to be a long trip.

I wasn't going to say Jade was happy to see me because he was giving me that wicked grin of his.

"Oh? Come to join us?" Jade asked as if surprised by my sudden appearance.

"You know me, can't even beat me off with a stick." I half joked.

"Oh. Ho? Really? I must test this." He said as he bent down and lifted a stick.

"A joke, it was a joke!" I immediately yelled and ran behind Luke.

"Huh?" Luke said and then notice he was carrying a stick.

"H-hey! Don't hide behind me, find someplace or someone else!" He yelled and then shoved me towards the Colonel.

And then it happened.

He bopped me lightly on my head with said stick.

"No? Looks like you were right. Guess we might have to take care of you and feed you." He said with a shrug as he dropped the stick.

I guess that was my approval from him.

I smiled.

"Don't forget to take me on walks now."

"Oh, ho? I believe we'll find someone to do that."

And then we started our way to .

It was a rather quiet trip we walked at a good pace but at about an hour into the journey poor Ion collapsed.

"I'm sorry everyone, but can we rest here for today?" He pleaded.

And thus we camped for the day.

It wasn't long till all of us were sitting in a circle around the fire. Though it wasn't warm and cozy with chatter, it was quiet and foreboding. The only one who was willing to strike up conversation was Luke.

But I really didn't want to talk to him because he'd probably tell me to piss off. But the silence was getting to me. I stood up from where I was sitting and plopped right next to him.

"What do you want?" she asked and looked at me in a suspicious manner.

"What am I? Your arch enemy? I came here to chat with you." I told him while giving him a sour look. Then noticed something. He was writing in his diary.

"Is that a diary?" I asked and I tried to lean over to peek at it. He immediately countered my attack by turning his back to me.

"Don't make fun of me for it, I do it because the doctors told me to and to keep my mom happy." He said with a huff.

"Hey, I wasn't making fun of you, I was just curious. Plus it's always good to keep a log just incase you want to remember old memories." I mentioned with a smile.

That's right Luke, warm up to me, if you do then the others won't have a choice.

Wow that sounded a bit evil…oh well, never claimed not to be a bitch.

Luke decided to turn back around, like he had been before. He still had a look of distrust in me. I really don't know what I did to deserve that.

"Did you get any of your memories back?" Luke asked me softly.

I blink in surprise and then smiled.

"No not quite. Hopefully I will be getting those back soon. I'm sure they will trigger." I told him and gave him my best confident smile.

Maybe you should start a journal too?" he suggested.

"Maybe." I echoed. "Somehow I don't think I'd be too good with those, don't know why."

"Well just give it a try and see." He told me with a smile.

"Fine, next time we're in a town I'll buy one."

"Good, well I'm off to sleep. See ya!" And with that he rolled out a sleeping bag and flopped on top.

"Night." I told him and took out from the pack Rose gave me a sleeping bag and rolled it out, imitating Luke's actions.

It took a few minutes but I finally drifted to sleep.

I stoop in front of the hatter and he lazily sat in a chair of decay and bone and he gave me the up most evil grin as he lightly tapped a leather whip against his hand.

I frowned, I knew something was not right.

"You broke a rule, so now you must be punished."

"Rule?" And then I realized what I did, I caused that soldier to go from a normal dream to a nightmare.

I wanted to argue, I wanted to fight what he was about to do but I knew it would be useless.

So there's more than one reason not to use that kind of attack. It was officially only if I was about to die or wanted to get good vengeance on someone.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you, you won't be bleeding too much, ok?"

I closed my eyes.

One should never trust someone with a grin like that.

All I could feel was immense pain after that.


End file.
